


Practice Room Shenanigans

by squirrelsvngie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Couch Sex, Creampie, Jisung is fucked, M/M, Minho is seductive, Quite Literally, They fucked then posted a picture to ig, practice room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelsvngie/pseuds/squirrelsvngie
Summary: Jisung gets bored so he follows Minho to the practice room. Of course, Minho just has to practice his sexy dance.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 265





	Practice Room Shenanigans

“Hyunggggg,” Jisung whined from his bed, “I’m boredddd.”

“I’m going to go to the practice room so find something else to keep you busy,” Minho slung his bag on his shoulder.

“Ughhh, then I’ll just go with you,” Jisung rolled off the bed.

“Fine, but don’t whine about being bored while I’m dancing,” Minho waited for Jisung to gather his things before making his way to the company building. 

Once they got to the practice room, Jisung plopped down on the couch by the wall, “what are you practicing?”

“Just some choreo that I made the other day,” Minho started stretching. He reached his arms above his head, revealing a sliver of his stomach. Jisung gave a quick glance at the exposed skin but looked away, ignoring the slight blush spreading over his cheeks. 

After Minho was fully warmed up, he walked over to the computer and started his music. The beat started and Jisung knew he was fucked. 

The music coming from the speakers was slow and sensual, making Jisung internally groan. Minho faced the mirror and started his dance. Jisung tried his best to look away but his curiosity got the better of him and he turned his sight to the dancer. Jisung’s eyes grew wide at the view in front of him. 

Minho was staring intently at his reflection as his body moved with the music. He ran his hands down his body as he ran his tongue along his lips. He gave a hip thrust before dropping to the ground and grinding. Jisung gave an audible gulp as Minho got back up and rolled his body, closing his eyes as he let the music guide his movements.

Jisung watched as Minho moved, his mouth slightly agape as his eyes trailed all over his body. He could feel himself getting hard in his pants, slightly concerning considering the fact that he was wearing sweatpants that would definity show even the slightest hardness. 

Jisung tried to will away the arousal but he couldn’t tear his eyes off of Minho. Jisung was looking at Minho’s borderline rated R facial expressions when he opened his eyes and looked directly into Jisung’s eyes in the mirror. Jisung froze, feeling his eyes bore into his soul. 

Minho continued his dance as he maintained eye contact with Jisung. He ran his hands down his body again, trailing down his chest and stomach before slowly making their way lower. His hands stopped and one of them grabbed his crotch through his pants. Jisung nearly moaned at the action. 

Minho smirked before he slowly started to move his hand up and down, the other hand coming up to push his hair away from his eyes. Jisung’s hand moved down to slowly palm himself through his pants, groaning when he felt the contact. Minho slowly turned around before moving ever so carefully over to Jisung. 

He stood in between Jisung's legs, looking down on him with hungry eyes. Jisung looked up at him, eyes gleaming with anticipation. Minho brought his hand up and cupped Jisung’s cheek, lightly brushing along with his thumb. He moved his hand under his chin before angling Jisung’s head more up and bending down, crashing their lips together.

Minho quickly moved Jisung to the side and pushed him down to lay on the couch, him resting between his legs. They moved their mouths against each other hungry to feel each other's warmth. Minho moved his hand and rubbed Jisung’s crotch, making him open his mouth and let out a groan. 

Minho took advantage of that and deepened the kiss, exploring as far as he could. He rubbed harder before releasing Jisung, making him whine at the loss of contact. 

“Patience darling,” Minho smirked as he got up to retrieve something from his bag. “How about you do me a favor and strip for me, hmm?” Minho came back to the couch and stood with one hand on his hip and the other holding a bottle of lube. 

“You brought lube to dance practice?” Jisung mumbled as he shuffled his pants down and pulled his shirt over his head. 

“You never know when nature is going to call,” Minho said as he settled himself between Jisung’s legs again.

“I’m pretty sure that's not what that means,” Jisung giggled before taking in a sharp inhale as Minho wrapped his hand around the base of his dick. 

“Mhmm,” Minho hummed before quickly moving his hand up and down, “and would you like to tell me what it means then?”

“I-it’s w-when ah- you hhh- you n-need AH-” Jisung didn’t manage to finish his sentence and he knew he wouldn’t be able to finish once Minho wrapped his lips around Jisung. He let out a long moan as his hand flew to grab Minho’s hair. Minho bobbed his head up and down, letting his tongue swirl around and tease Jisung. He opened the bottle of lube and poured the substance on his finger, rubbing them together to warm it up. He brought his hand down to Jisung’s entrance, circling the hole before slowly entering. 

Jisung let out a loud cry as he felt Minho slowly push a finger in. Jisung gripped his hair even harder as Minho started to thrust his finger in and out, waiting for Jisung to be prepared before adding another one. Jisung continuously made loud high pitched noises as Minho slowly added more fingers. Because of his small hands, Minho made sure to work his way to four fingers. Once he was able to comfortably fit four fingers, Minho removed them.

Jisung whined when he felt himself become empty, but was quickly silenced when he felt the head of Minho’s cock press against his entrance. Minho slowly pushed in, drawing out moans out of both of them. Minho kept going until he was fully inside before dropping down and pressing their lips together. 

Minho lightly bit at Jisung’s lips, making him let out small gasps. Minho reluctantly pulled away to see Jisung’s flushed cheeks and glittering eyes. 

“It’s been too long,” Minho groaned as he swept some of Jisung’s messy blond hair out of his eyes.

“Seriously,” Jisung sighed, “the others just won’t leave the dorm. Why haven’t we thought of this before?”

“Uh, because Chan said to all of us ‘if any of you do nasty things in the practice rooms, I’m taking away the switch for a week,’” Minho said in his best Chan impression.

“Gross don’t pretend to be Chan when your dick is literally in me,” Jisung scrunched his nose.   
Minho scoffed as he started to move his hips, “I’ll keep that in mind next time I have the urge to do a Chan impression in the middle of fucking you.” Minho started to build his rhythm, going faster and harder with each thrust.

Jisung cried out as Minho soon started to pound into him. Jisung opened his legs a bit more, allowing Minho to reach just a little further in him. Minho could feel the heat slowly start to build up inside as he snapped his hips in as fast and hard as he could. He bent down again to take Jisung’s mouth into a kiss, swallowing the moans that spilled out of him.

Minho traveled down his jaw and his throat, careful not to leave any lasting marks above the collar. Jisung gripped onto Minho’s hair again, whines slipping through his lips. Jisung could feel himself reach the edge as he tightened his grip on Minho’s hair, making him groan against his neck.

“I- I’m gonna-” Jisung gasped out, desperately trying to hold it in to wait for Minho’s permission.  
“Go ahead,” Minho thrusted harder, also nearing his release, “I am too.”

Jisung let himself go as sticky white substance splattered on his stomach. Minho followed short, thrusting in and releasing deep inside. Jisung sighed, feeling the warm substance fill him up.   
“Shit, I left the plug in my bag,” Minho groaned, “you’re going to have to hold it in for a second.”

“You brought a plug too?” Jisung raised an eyebrow as he pushed his fingers inside of himself once Minho pulled out.

“Yeah,” Minho tucked himself back into his pants before walking over to his bag and retrieving the plug, “as I said, you never know when nature is going to call.”

“And as I said,” Jisung huffed, rolling his eyes, “that’s not how you use that phrase.”

Minho slipped the plug in, running his hands down Jisung’s thighs, “Oh well, you knew what I meant.”

Jisung scoffed before turning his head to look at his reflection in the mirror. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. 

He turned to grin at Minho, “what if we took a picture and posted it to instagram?”

“We obviously look like we fucked,” Minho ran his hand through his freshly pulled hair, “our hair is a mess and lips look like we made out, which we did.”

“We can just wear hats and masks,” Jisung pushed himself to sit up, wincing at the pressure on his ass, “come on, help me wear my clothes.”

“Fine,” Minho groaned, grabbing Jisungs clothes off the ground. He gave Jisung the shirt as he shimmied up his underwear and sweatpants. 

“Now let me go grab some hats and masks,” Minho walked over to his bag once more, rummaging around until he found what he needed. He walked back to see Jisung slouched down on the couch. He gave him the hat and mask before putting his own on. He sat next to Jisung and threw his leg over Jisung’s lap and slung an arm over his chest. Jisung grabbed his phone and pulled up the camera before wrapping his arm around Minho’s shoulders.

Jisung snapped a few selfies before turning the camera around and taking pictures of them in the mirror. They looked through the pictures afterwards, giggling at the idea of putting their post sex pictures on instagram and nobody knowing. 

“You look so tiny, hyung,” Jisung giggled, “if I didn’t know any better, I would have said that you bottomed.”

“You know what they say,” Minho smirked, “the tinier, the topier”

“Literally no has ever said that up until this point,” Jisung groaned, grinning nonetheless.

Minho just laughed before pressing a long kiss on Jisung’s lips

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! twt @squirrelsvngie


End file.
